Virgin
by patriciacarson
Summary: Reid rencontre quelqu'un. N'ayant aucune confiance en lui, il demande à Derek une grosse faveur. TRADUCTION. L'auteur se nomme Ihopeitsbenign. AVERTISSEMENT LANGAGE TRES CRU. Pour ceux qui ne supportent pas passez votre chemin.
1. Chapter 1

**Virgin.**

**Salut je vous propose une autre traduction. Cette fic est de l'auteur Ihopeitsbenign, et bien sûr j'ai son accord pour la traduire. Elle est un peu différente des autres que je traduis d'habitude. Et oui, il n'y a pas de drame pour l'INSTANT. Cette histoire est encore en cours d'écriture donc je ne pourrais pas prédire comment elle finira.**

** Pour ceux qui veulent lire LA VERSION ORIGINALE DE VIRGIN vous pouvez aller sur mon profil, puis mes histoires favorites.**

**Chapitre I.**

Morgan lança un regard perplexe à son meilleur ami. « Est-ce que tu essaies de me tuer ? » Du bout de sa fourchette, il agitait un morceau du gâchis sous le nez de Reid. « Ceci n'est pas un ragoût et ce truc n'a jamais fait partie d'un poulet. » s'exclama Morgan.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Et pourtant j'ai suivi la recette à la lettre. » Reid semblait désolé lorsqu'il jeta la casserole avec le reste de la nourriture dans levier. Il se retourna avec un petit sourire étrange. « Eh bien ! Je n'ai que la bière mais c'est celle que tu apprécies. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu sembles plus agité que t'habitudes. »

Reid prit la bière dans le frigo, et posa la bouteille décapsulé devant Morgan. Reid détourna les yeux. « J'ai…euh…besoin d'une faveur ! » Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et il se racla la gorge nerveusement. « Une grande faveur. »

« Donc tout ceci était pour me soudoyer ? » les gestes de Morgan englobaient toute la petite cuisine. La table soigneusement mise, le plat cuisiné maison, l'alcool de marque étrangère. Il y avait même une vieille radio platine réglé sur sa station préféré. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il penserait que Reid cherchait à le séduire.

« Je préfère penser que c'est une sorte d'encouragement ou d'incitation. » expliqua Reid dont les genoux s'entrechoquaient sous la minuscule table.

« Incitation à quoi ? Tu commences à me rendre nerveux. »

« Nous sommes amis, pas vrai ? » Reid se leva et fit les cents pas. Ses longues jambes parcouraient rapidement le petit espace. « Je veux dire que tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter que je peux tout te raconter. »

Morgan se pencha en mettant ses coudes sur la table. Le gamin s'était jamais confié à propos de chose personnelle, donc ça devait être important. « D'accooord, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Morgan.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un ! »

« Ce n'est que ce ça ! Pendant une seconde tu m'as fait peur, mec. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« C'est plutôt un 'Il' ! »

« Pourquoi tant de tergiversation ? Tu avais peur de m'annoncer ton homosexualité ? » Morgan se penchant vers Reid. « Je me sens insulté ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas homophobe. »

« Je ne suis pas gay ! Je pense peut-être que…je n'en sais rien. C'est juste lui ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne auparavant. Il y a cette palpitation et cette chaleur qui m'envahit entièrement. »

« Excité ? »

Reid rougit profondément. « Je préfère dire 'Palpitation' mais…oui c'est ça. »

« Tu veux que je rencontre ce gars pour que je te fasse part de mon avis ? »

« Non, pas vraiment ! Je parle de sexe. »

Il était difficile pour Morgan de comprendre tout ce que Reid marmonnait. « Tu as besoin de conseil à propos du sexe ? Tu sais déjà comment ça fonctionne ! Après tout tu es un petit génie. »

« Évidemment que je sais comment ça se déroule ! Mais, je veux que tu couches avec moi ! »

Morgan a dû se pencher encore plus près pour entendre, car les derniers mots de Reid étaient à peine audibles. « Tu veux que je QUOI ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai peut-être amené Alex à croire que j'étais plus…expérimenté que je ne le suis réellement. »

« Pourquoi diable ferais-tu une chose pareille ? » aboya Morgan. « Sais-tu à quel point il est facile de te blesser ? »

« J'ai paniqué. Son dernier mec était si…il est amusant, sociable et sexy alors que moi, eh bien mon charme n'agit pas vraiment sur les gens. » Le rire moqueur était pénible à entendre. « Il m'a même pas remarqué jusqu'à ce que je me comporte comme toi. Tu sais : la démarche assurée et tout… »

« Ah Dr Reid ! Dans une telle situation, on penserait que tu agirais de manière plus intelligente, mais il s'avère que tu es juste un homme qui est mené par sa queue comme le reste d'entre nous. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer de moi ? Je crois que tu te moques de moi. » Dit Reid en plissant les yeux.

« Pourquoi ne pas regarder des vidéos ou lire des bouquins sur ce sujet au lieu de me demander une chose pareille ? »

« J'ai déjà fait toute ça. J'ai la partie théorique, mais dans la partie pratique mes gestes sont plutôt maladroits. Et puis je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec l'idée que l'on me touche. En fait, tu es la seule personne avec qui j'arrive à mettre mon âme à nu, ce n'est pas aussi facile pour moi que ça l'est pour toi. »

« Reid… »

« Je suis seul et je n'ai personne. Sais-tu à quel point c'est difficile d'être tout le temps entouré de couple ? JJ et Will, Garcia et Kevin, Hotch et Beth. Même toi tu as une fille différente pendu à ton cou chaque semaine. » La voix de Reid résonna plus forte et déterminée. « Je risque de mourir seul si j'essaye pas au moins d'être normale. Alex est intelligent et il m'aime bien. Il n'a pas roulé des yeux lorsque je l'ai parlé encore et encore de Stars wars. »

« C'est le rêve. » Morgan secoua la tête avec incrédulité. « Il ne te connait pas vraiment. »

« Merde Morgan ! Je ne suis pas toi. Je ne rencontre pas des douzaines de personnes près à se jeter sur moi dès que je passe la porte. Si c'est la seule chance pour moi d'être avec quelqu'un je vais la saisir.

« Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui dire la vérité! S'il t'aime vraiment, il comprendra. »

Reid répondu avec sarcasme : « Ouais, la virginité est une caractéristique tellement séduisant chez un homme. » Il écarta avec impatience une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. « En plus c'est trop tard, je l'ai déjà menti. La seule chose que je peux éventuellement faire c'est de transformer mon mensonge en vérité avant son retour dans trois semaines. »

« Donc, tu préfères lui être infidèles que te paraitre pour un menteur ? »

« Pour être infidèle, il faut avoir des relations sexuelles avec une personne autre que son partenaire en trahissant une promesse antérieurement passé. Alex et moi, on ne s'est fait aucune promesse et techniquement nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble pour l'instant, Donc ce n'est pas vraiment le trahir. »

« Je doute qu'un gars amoureux apprécie ta logique quand son petit-ami couche avec un autre. Tu devrais peut-être faire appel à une professionnelle ? »

« Une prostituée ? Non, je préférais être avec quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance. Et tu es au sommet de cette liste très courte. »

C'était autour de Morgan d'y penser. Une image traversa son esprit, Reid nu, sur ses genoux lui demandant grâce. Comment ça se faisait qu'il n'avait jamais eu une seule pensée sur la sexualité de son ami ? Maintenant, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. « Qu'est-ce que je dois te montrer ? »

« Tout ! »

« Arrêtes, tout va bien ! Je t'ai vu embrasser Lila, donc on n'a pas besoin d'aller aussi loin en arrière. »

« Tu l'as vu m'embrasser, ça été si rapide que je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien analyser ce que je ressentais et encore moins de le refaire. Je ne suis pas sûr du rôle qu'est sensé jouer nos langues. Tu sais comme… » Reid montra sa langue et fit une démonstration pathétique d'une porno star.

Morgan donna une petite tape derrière la tête de Reid avec la paume de sa main. « Non et non, tu dois jamais faire ça à quiconque. Jamais !»

« Aie ! Est-ce que le fait que tu deviennes en quelque sorte mon professeur implique que tu me frappes ? Car je n'aime pas ça. »

« Ne te comporte pas comme un bébé. Et ce n'était qu'une petite tape affectueuse. Et tu ne sais pas encore ce que tu aimes. » Le cœur de Morgan battait rapidement dans sa poitrine, le sang circulait à vive allure dans ses veines. C'était vrai, ça allait arriver. « Si on doit faire ça, il faut établir des règles. Un : personne ne doit jamais savoir à propos de nous. Personne, c'est clair !»

« Le grand Derek Morgan ! Qui me croirait de toute façon ? »

« Fais attentions ! Je n'aurais aucun problème à te frapper de nouveau. Deux : Je suis toujours le lanceur jamais le receveur. »

« Attend ! Je connais cette expression. C'est du Sport. » Dit-il en triomphant. « Pourquoi sommes-nous en train de parler de sport ? C'est une analogie, une analogie qui se réfère au base-ball ! »

« Réfléchit plus vite ! »

« Receveur. » subitement Reid était devenu tout rouge lorsqu'il comprit. « Eh de toute façon, je préfère être le receveur. »

« Ok ! Trois : si à un moment ou à un autre l'un d'entre nous souhaite arrêter, alors on arrête tout, ok ! »

« Oui. »

« Viens par-là ! Nous devrions commencer avant que je ne change d'avis. »

« Maintenant ? Euh…j'ai un plan et des fiches. » Reid le suivit dans un séjour. « J'ai cuisiné et il faisait vraiment chaud. Je devrais peut-être prendre une douche. »

« Tu penses beaucoup trop. » dit Morgan en tapotant le cousin à côté de lui. Reid confus s'assit raide comme un piquet. « Embrasse-moi » ordonna Morgan.

Des lèvres douces frôlèrent les siennes si rapidement qu'elles étaient déjà partir avant que Morgan ne puisse reprendre son souffle. « C'était bien ? » demanda Reid. fallait évidemment aller plus loin en étant un peu plus démonstratif que ça.

« Ce serait plus facile si c'est moi qui t'embrassait. Il te suffira de suivre mon exemple. »

Morgan se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez toucha celui de Reid. Il était si proche qu'il pouvait voir les paillettes d'or dans les yeux du jeune homme. La tête penchée, Morgan pressa doucement contre les lèvres fermés de Reid. Avec sa main, il caressa le haut du dos de son partenaire. Il fut violemment excité par leur chaste baisé. Il pensa à la façon rapide qu'il s'était habitué à leur nouvelle situation mais ce n'était pas important comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ils y étaient c'est tout. Avec un léger soupir, Reid entrouvrit ses lèvres poursuivant la bouche chaude de son professeur particulier alors même que son corps frissonnait et tremblait de désir. Morgan fit courir sa grande main sur la nuque de Reid, faisant glisser ses doigts jusqu'en haut dans ses boucles châtain et soyeux. Reid se sentait délicat en dessous de lui, on pourrait même dire fragile. À chaque frémissement, Morgan se sentait plus fort, il arrivait à peine à maitriser son côté dominant. Il n'avait jamais voulu plaqué quelqu'un et le prendre d'une manière aussi brutal.

Cela aurait été parfait sauf qu'il y avait un petit problème. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec tes mains ? On dirait que tu essayes de prendre la fuite. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec. »

« Suis ton instinct. » Reid le regarda avec méfiance. « Tu n'as qu'à me toucher partout où tu voudras. »

Morgan captura à nouveau les lèvres rose et tendre de Reid, satisfait de sentir une main prudente toucher son biceps. _Dieu, il n'avait jamais été aussi dur. _Il le sentit à l'instant où Reid se détendit car il commençait à se frotter à lui avec enthousiasme. Son autre main plongea dans le t-shirt serré de Morgan. Il glissait sa main en suivant la forme du tatouage au bas du dos du métis. Reid fit de petit bruit, halètement doux et il sentit que son pantalon rétrécissait tirant ainsi désespérément sur son bas ventre.

Morgan a dû se rapprocher. Avec un mouvement puissant, il renversa le petit génie en poussant immédiatement sur ses jambes. Le vieux canapé protesta sous leurs poids combinés, faisant un grincement à chaque mouvement. Reid enroula fortement ses jambes frêles autour de la taille de Morgan, exerçant à travers leurs vêtements une pression contre leurs érections. Morgan essaya de se relever…de ralentir…de respirer, mais Reid poussa un soupir désespéré et tira Morgan vers le bas vers ses lèvres. Des baisés mouillé, bouches entrouverte les avaient plongés dans un sombre et profond besoin. _Merveilleux, il était tellement mignon._

« Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. » Morgan respira à travers cette bouche enivrante. Son esprit vagabonda un moment, puis il accéléra le rythme. _Putain de merde !_ Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Reid en étouffant des gémissements sauvages lorsque le frêle jeune homme frissonna, et se souleva contre le sien. Un liquide chaud qui mouilla son pantalon provoqua une explosion en lui. « Reid !» Hurla-t-il en attrapant avec sa main les cheveux de Reid pour le maintenir en place pendant qu'il pompait jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la tête.

Leurs respirations fortes se répercutèrent dans la pièce lorsqu'ils ont tremblé en surmontant les secousses. « Morgan ? »

« Hmmm ! »

« Je ne peux pas respirer. »

« Oh merde ! » Morgan se releva. « Je suis désolé ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le langoureux sourire que Reid lui lança l'avait atteint en plein cœur. « Est-ce toujours ainsi…euh si intense ? »

« Non, oui. » Morgan secoua la tête afin d'essayer de faire disparaitre son excitation qui était toujours présent. _C'était un sacré baisé !_ « C'est toujours comme ça.

**Voilà à bientôt pour la suite...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Virgin **

**Voici le deuxième chapitre. **

**Chapitre 2**

Morgan attendait avec impatience dans son bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il vit que l'aiguille était passée à huit. Où diable était passé Reid ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était du genre à passer beaucoup de temps sous la douche. L'esprit de Morgan s'arrêta sur l'idée de ce corps svelte et mince tout blanc couvert de mousse de savon, glissante. Il commençait à avoir de nouveau une érection ! Super ! Après avoir passé la nuit dernière à se masturber comme un adolescent boutonneux….Il aperçut Reid à son bureau. « Il est là ! Dieu merci. »

Il sortit son portable et composa son numéro à toute vitesse. Derek pouvait le voir à travers la vitre de son bureau. Il était en train de fouiller dans sa sacoche avec empressement pour trouver son portable. «Combien de merde avait-il dedans ? Bingo.» se dit Derek.

« Salut Morgan ! »

« Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? »

« Je...je…je… »

« As-tu la moindre idée de combien ça m'excite lorsque tu bégaies de cette façon ? Je vais te donner quelque chose d'autre à faire avec cette bouche. »

« Morgan… » Se plaignit-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. « Ne fais pas ça. »

« Faire quoi, beau gosse ? T'allumer ! Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu te presses si fort contre ton bureau ? »

Reid le chercha parmi les bureaux de l'open space en vain.

« Tu veux que j'arrêtes ? » Morgan pouvait le voir secouer la tête, les jointures de ses doigts blancs creusant le bois. « Dis-le ! »

Les yeux de biche du jeune homme avaient fini par contrer les siens, rendant la distance qui les séparaient inutiles. « Ne fais pas ça, arrêtes ! » Il pouvait aussi bien tendre la main et saisir son pénis.

« Je t'ai apporté un p'tit quelque chose. Tiroir du haut. » dit Morgan.

Il attendit que le jeune agent sorte le paquet de l'enveloppe. Morgan n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un ouvrit un paquet avec autant de précaution. Lorsque Reid ouvrit la boîte et prit la grande sucette, Morgan était à deux doigts d'exploser de rire en voyant la tête du jeune homme.

« Tu m'offres une sucette ? »

« De la cerise pour ma cerise. »

« C'est euh…si énorme ! »

« C'est justement l'idée. Je le veux dans ta bouche. »

Reid arracha l'emballage du bonbon, il lança un regard timide dans la direction de Morgan en attendant ses instructions. « Maintenant, lèche le, juste le bout. Doucement… » ordonna Morgan.

« Hé, c'est quelque chose de chaud ! » dit quelqu'un dans son dos.

_Merde !_ La voix qui résonna a faillit lui provoquer une crise cardiaque. « Garcia ! Tu devrais porter une clochette autour du cou comme ça je t'entendrais arriver. » Gronda-t-il sur elle en se retournant sur sa chaise pour lui faire face.

« C'est une façon de traiter ta déesse qui t'apporte des muffins au myrtilles. Elle posa le panier sur son bureau, et enleva la serviette avec fierté. « Tu devrais baiser, cela calmera certainement toute cette folie en bas. » lui dit la jeune femme en voyant l'entrejambe de Morgan.

_J'essaie._ Morgan se retourna rapidement et découvrit que Reid avait quitté son bureau. Il savait exactement où il allait le trouver. Il fallait juste qu'il se débarrasse de Garcia.

« Je suis désolé mon cœur mais ma mère est malade. C'est juste un rhume mais comme elle est âgée, tu sais ce que c'est. Peux-tu me donner quelques secondes ? Je dois l'appeler. » Il sentit une pointe de culpabilité pour avoir utilisé sa mère comme excuse. Dieu sait qu'elle aurait été sa réaction si elle savait. Heureusement, le fait de penser à sa mère avait mis un terme à son excitation. « Tu sais quoi, je préfère aller sur le toit pour téléphoner. Cette endroit … » Il fit un geste. « …grâce aux caméras, aucune intimité. Ce n'est qu'un boulot d'homme. À bientôt.»

Morgan se précipita hors du bureau trop peur de regarder en arrière. Si elle le soupçonnait de lui mentir, elle n'arrêterait pas de le harceler pour connaitre la vérité._ Un travail d'homme._ De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots. Quel foutu idiot.

Morgan s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva à la salle de repos. À la vue de Reid se penchant pour utiliser la machine à café déclencha de nouveau son excitation. Le tissu gris moulait parfaitement ses fesses. « Mon dieu quel cul ! » pensa Morgan. Sa main lui démangeait d'aller toucher, de caresser.

Reid sursauta comme une gazelle qui aurait flairé un lion lorsque Morgan referma la porte. Il se retourna prudemment, les yeux dévorant, les lèvres si sensuelles encore tâchés de rouge à cause de la sucette. « Ce n'était…euh... ! » il secoua la tête. « …pas professionnel. »

« Tu veux laisser tomber ? » demanda Morgan lorsqu'il l'enlaçait.

« N…no…non. »

« Tu connais l'effet que ça provoque en moi. » Morgan regarda autour de lui et repéra un placard dont la porte était entrouverte. Cela fera l'affaire.

Il traina Reid à l'intérieur, referma la porte et poussa le p'tit génie contre elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baisé torride. Reid donna tout autant qu'il avait reçu. Morgan ne s'était jamais autant retenu, il ne voulait pas faire mal à Reid en ravageant sa bouche sexy. _Ralentis, ne lui fais pas peur._ Il poussa Reid loin de lui.

« Quoi ? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? »

« Demande ce que tu veux ? » Morgan l'embrassa de nouveau en le poussant contre la porte.

Reid gémit pitoyablement. « Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux ? »

« Demande. » ordonna Morgane.

Reid bouda un moment. Il avait l'air si triste, Morgan sentit son cœur se serrer. Puis sa bouche s'étira en un sourire coquin. Il leva les yeux. Une lumière brillait dans ses beaux yeux. Nous y voilà ! « Caresse-moi ! » Ses longs doigts tracèrent le contour de la bosse que Morgan avait dans son pantalon. C'était autour du métis de gémir lorsqu'il se précipita pour répondre à proposition de Reid. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et se soutinrent pendant que Morgan enleva lentement la ceinture et fit glisser la fermeture éclair du jeune homme. Il laissa tomber le pantalon au sol dans un souffle silencieux. « Hmmm ! Je suis déçu, je pensais que tu étais le genre de mec à porter un slip. » Reid sursauta et éclata de rire lorsque Morgan glissa sa main brusquement à l'intérieur de son boxeur. »

_Oh putain !_ C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il imaginait. Sa peau pâle rougeoyait alors que son pénis dépassait fièrement une touffe de boucle brune. Il devait le toucher. Ses doigts effleurèrent légèrement le bout sensible, Reid commença à frémir, tout son corps tremblait tandis qu'il poussait des gémissements incohérent. « Vas y touche moi, touche moi… » Répétait-il sans cesse.

Morgan a failli se noyer sous le déferlement de sa puissance qui était en lui. Il oublia son propre plaisir. Il voulait emmener Reid au bord du précipice, il aimait l'idée que c'était lui qui lui procurait ce genre de sensation. Il caressa doucement avec sa paume le haut du sexe de Reid qui suintait un liquide pré-éjaculatoire coulant le long de ses cuisses. Avec son autre main Morgan caressait les testicules du jeune homme pendant qu'il mordillait son cou. Reid commença à durcir sous la paume humide de Morgan.

Morgan plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Reid quand celui-ci poussa un gémissement particulièrement fort. _C'est mon garçon !_ Quelques gémissements rauques réussirent à filtrer lorsque Reid arrivait à la fin. Morgan continua à faire des mouvements de caresse et Reid émit des sons irréguliers.

« Viens… » Les yeux vitreux, Reid se concentra sur les chuchotements de Morgan. « …maintenant… »

Morgan s'écartant à temps, ainsi il put éviter de recevoir des jais de sperme, les genoux de Reid tremblaient, puis il s'écroula sur le sol du placard.

Reid était pratiquement comateux lorsque Morgan le releva. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

« Je t'ai donné de 'l'expérience'. Derek embrassa ses lèvres roses. « Tu me remercieras plus tard. »

Morgan attendit que Reid se soit suffisamment calmé pour le laisser partir. Il voulait désespérément se soulager, mais l'image de son sexe dans la bouche de Spencer valait le coût d'attendre plus tard.

Morgan attendit un moment avant de sortir du placard. C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fous avec Reid mais gardes de ça pour chez toi ! » Gronda son patron.

« Ce que je fais avec Reid ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles ? »

«Depuis la salle de conférence, j'ai une vue directe sur ton bureau. »

« Hotch ! Je te supplie de ne pas lui en souffler un mot de ça. »

Hotch haussa ses sourcils en lui disant : « ne sois pas idiot. » Un patron toujours aussi parfait. Jamais, on ne l'attraperait enfermé dans un placard avec un collègue. Il est plus prudent de laisser tomber. Il était pratiquement à la porte lorsqu'il entendit : « Et Morgan ? » Il se retourna à contre cœur. « Sois prudent. »

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A ce petit jeu Morgan risque de se faire mal. Dans le prochain chapitre on verra la réaction de Morgan face à l'apparition de ce fameux Alex. **

**À bientôt. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Virgin **

**Chapitre 3.**

« Est-ce qu'il a…un fou rire ? » Morgan fixait Reid de manière incrédule. Il ne l'avait jamais vu agir comme une fille, une adolescente.

Ils avaient été appelés à Atlanta pour traquer un tueur en série qui ciblait les femmes d'âge moyen, divorcées résidant dans les quartiers aisés. À chaque fois le tueur les avait ouverts la poitrine, puis leurs avait arrachés le cœur qu'il plaçait bien en évidence sur la cheminé. Sara Hamilton était sa cinquième victime sur plusieurs semaines. Elle fut retrouvée par sa fille qui rentrait soudainement du camp. Immédiatement, la famille réunit dans l'allée se consolait comme il le pouvait. C'était au milieu de tout ce désordre que Morgan pouvait entendre Reid rire nerveusement, on pouvait entendre sa voix depuis la fenêtre de la cour où il se tenait.

JJ se tenait près de Morgan qui avait ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. « Il parle à son nouveau petit-ami. » lui dit-elle. « Alex quelque chose ! Il refuse que je le rencontre, il veut d'abord voir si ça colle entre eux. »

« Oh, c'est si mignon ! » fit remarquer Prentiss debout à côté d'elle. « Il semble si heureux. »

« Ouais, mais que savons-nous à propos de ce type. Il pourrait être un fou dangereux. »

« C'est terriblement cynique JJ ! Tu as un enfant et tu ne crois pas aux contes de fée et toutes les conneries qui vont avec. »

« Selon toi, c'est qui fait une maman ? » l'interrogea JJ indignée.

Morgan ne fit pas attention à la conversation des filles. Il refusait d'y participer. Il était trop préoccupé à regarder Reid. Il le regardait agiter les bras, rire, et parler en s'agitant comme lorsqu'il parlait de quelque chose qui le passionne. C'était troublant, Morgan n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi plus il observait Reid, depuis leurs arrivé, plus il était énervé. La maison était envahie de policiers et par ses collègues, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour régler cette histoire, si ce n'est jamais.

« Nous sommes au beau milieu d'une scène de crime. » Grogna-t-il à Prentiss en partant avec colère. « Ferme-la. »

Beaucoup plus tard, ils étaient sur le point de donner le profil lorsque Reid se glissa à côté de lui. « Désolé. » chuchota-t-il. « Alex m'avait appelé et j'ai perdu la… » Morgan s'éloigna de lui en l'ignorant, Reid fronça les sourcils perplexe et alla se tenir près de Rossi.

Peu de temps après, ils ont lancés un appel à témoin qui entraina une augmentation des activités.

Au moment où Morgan longeai 00 du matin le couloir décoré au thème des années 70, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était ce mettre au lit et reposer sa cheville douloureuse. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le bruit de l'écoulement d'eau qui provenait de la douche lui rappela qu'il partageait la même chambre que Reid. Il n'a pas fallu attendre bien longtemps pour que toute la colère qu'il ressentait refasse surface, surtout lorsque Reid est apparu dans la chambre avec un bout de serviette rouge sur ses hanches.

« Oh merde ! » murmura Morgan en regardant ailleurs mais son corps était déterminé à le trahir. Il tourna le dos à Reid, tentant de poser son arme et son badge dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

« Morgan ? »

« Quoi ? » Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Dit-il en se retournant rapidement, il trouva que cette peau pale était très près de lui. Les perles d'eau parcouraient sa peau d'albâtre avant de disparaître dans la serviette de coton. Ses tétons roses galets étaient sous son regard chaud. Il a dû s'asseoir . La rage, la douleur et le désir montait en lui. Ces larges yeux innocents le regardant fixement avec douceur ne l'aidaient pas du tout.

« Tu avais l'air en colère contre moi. »

Morgan n'allait pas se laisser entrainer dans cette conversation. Il s'allongea sur le lit, les yeux fermés en espérant que Reid irait aussi se coucher ainsi il arrêterait de le torturer.

« A…a…euh…est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Bon sang ! » gémit-il. « Arrêtes ! »

« Je veux juste d'aider. »

« Tu veux m'aider ? Alors va te coucher…ou tu peux utiliser cette bouche à bonne escient en me faisant me sentir mieux. » Un silence s'installa et Morgan pensa qu'il avait réussi à le faire fuir. Il a refoulé sa déception et a essayé de dormir. Il se tourna légèrement sur le côté du lit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il trouva Reid nu, tremblant mais déterminé, une piscine écarlate à ses pieds. _Bon sang ! Qu'il est beau._

Morgan resta sans voix lorsque Reid grimpa sur ses hanches en califourchon. Le corps svelte trembla si fort que Morgan eu l'impression que le lit bougeait. La fermeture éclair de Morgan se frotta contre son sexe dur et il se baissa ajustant sa position ce qui provoqua une légère caresse à Reid qui haleta. Il faisait tellement d'effort pour se contrôler, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux rencontrèrent brièvement ceux de Morgan.

Morgan leva sa main et passa doucement son pouce sur un de ses mamelons, Reid frémir en se penchant sur l'effet de la caresse. « Regarde-moi. » Il obéit, ses yeux fixèrent ceux de Morgan. « J'aime te voir comme ça…sur mes genoux…en train de frémir…désespéré au-dessus de moi. » Il l'a tiré vers le bas, en passant sa main sur ses cheveux soyeux, puis lui donna un baisé passionné. « Tu vas faire ce que je désir ? » La seule réponse de Reid fut un gémissement et un hochement de tête. « C'est mon Pretty boy. » Avec une de ses mains fine Reid a touché la boucle de ceinture de Morgan.

Spencer recula, puis ses doigts pâles ont commencé à défaire la ceinture de Morgan. « Merde ! » gémit-il lorsque le membre dur de Morgan fut exposé sous ses yeux. D'une main hésitante, il le toucha. « Caresser, explorer, découvrir.

La vue de cette bouche tout près de lui était trop pour Morgan. Il le força à se rapprocher encore plus près jusqu'à ce qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

« Bon sang ! Bon sang ! » Dit-il lorsqu'il sentit une langue glisser sur lui. Il s'appliquait à lécher, puis sa bouche est lentement descendu. C'était trop pour Morgan. Son esprit avait déjà quitté la réalité. Il était déchiré entre l'envie d'encore plus l'enfoncer dans la bouche de son amant ou de rester allonger et de profiter de son plaisir.

Lentement, Reid suçait avec un léger bruit, Morgan ressentit des tremblements dans tout le corps. Morgan le regardait, les lèvres roses, en action, qui montaient et descendaient sur son membre. Les effleurements de dent occasionnel déclenchaient encore plus de plaisir à Morgan.

Morgan pouvait sentir la poussée entre ses jambes. Reid était tellement perdu dans ce qu'il faisait. Ça s'est transformé en marathon, ils étaient synchronisés, se tordant et bougeant en rythme. Morgan jeta sa tête en arrière, il était à deux doigts de se libérer. « Je vais… » Il a essayé de se déplacer, mais la bouche de Reid le tenait fermement. Morgan essaya de ne pas crier en sentant l'orgasme l'envahir.

Reid laissa sa tête tombé sur les cuisses musclés de Morgan. Il respirait fort, une rafale de chaude parcourait son corps. Morgan passa ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de Reid en le tirant vers le haut pour voir ses grands yeux ébahi. Il était épuisé mais heureux. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air si innocent après avoir fait une chose pareille ? »

« Mon ange ? »

« Hmmm ! » souffla Reid.

« Viens par-là ! » dit-il en caressant le petit génie jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche à côté de lui. Morgan s'est penché et l'a embrassé, sa langue l'explorant en profondeur en prenant un goût salé et amer.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. » lui dit Reid.

« Je voulais goûter tes lèvres. » Reid enfouille son visage dans le cou de Morgan. Ils sont restés comme ça en silence jusqu'à ce que Reid s'endorme en desserrant ses bras autour de la chemise humide de Morgan. Il parcourait sa main le long du dos maigrelet de Reid, s'arrêtant pour caresser chaque bosse avant de tirer la couverture sur tous les deux.

Morgan fut tiré du sommeil par une sonnerie stridente. Il avait l'impression que sa tête pataugeait dans le coton mais Reid est resté inerte à ses côté.

« Téléphone Reid. » balbutia-t-il en le secouant.

Le son strident prit fin lorsque Reid décrocha :

« Alex ! Salut ! »

_Je dois foutre le camp d'ici !_

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**Pour ceux qui ont lu la version originale, ils verront que j'ai tempéré certain passage du chapitre, car je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit enlevé du site. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Virgin **

**Chapitre 4.**

Reid entra dans son petit appartement gelé. Ça lui faisait un bien fou d'être de retour chez lui. La dernière affaire avait été horrible. Reid ne croyait pas vraiment à la définition chrétienne du bien et du mal mais il pouvait facilement reconnaitre le diable en Saul Ryan. Il a voulu se changer les idées, se vider la tête de toute ces horreurs. Ça ne l'a jamais trop réussi d'emmener du travail à la maison. Lundi matin arrivera bien assez tôt.

D'autant plus qu'Atlanta était devenu l'une de ses villes préférées. Il repensa à son ami et à la nuit qu'ils passèrent ensemble. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il se revoyait en train de faire une fellation à Morgan. Il pouvait encore se rappeler le goût de son sexe dans sa bouche. Reid déglutit.

Reid ne comprenait pas pourquoi Morgan l'avait totalement ignoré sur le chemin du retour. S'il ne l'avait pas ignoré, il aurait vu que Reid le dévisageait. C'était impossible à cacher se regard affamé que lui lançait Reid. C'était presque trop dur à supporter. Il s'appuya sur la table en ouvrant sa braguette, il saisit son membre en érection. Sentir la sensation de ces baisers chauds, de cette bouche ferme le fit gémir. C'était le meilleur usage qu'il pouvait faire de sa mémoire eidétique.

Ça n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux. Il avait toujours détesté la sensation de faiblesse, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait que Morgan le malmène. Il avait tellement envie de se soumettre à lui.

Reid accéléra le mouvement en se remémorant cette soirée. Dieu qu'il désirait Morgan. Il gémit désespérément incapable de se soulager sans cette voix séduisante et douce qui lui exigeait de renoncer à son âme. Pendant une fraction de seconde il songea à aller plus loin avec Morgan, maintenant il savait comment s'y prendre et de plus il ne bégaierait pas. Peut-être l'agent le plus âgé l'attraperait par les cheveux violement, la douleur se propagerait à travers son crâne. Peut-être qu'il était qu'une salope aimant avoir mal ou qu'il aimait juste être la salope de Morgan ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui ferait si l'entendait de la bouche de Morgan ?

Un mot qu'il a aimé entendre de la bouche de Morgan lui traversa l'esprit : _Ange_. À cet instant précis, il jouit en se déversant avec un gémissement fort.

Reid était assis sur le plancher de la cuisine, il regardait son sperme s'égoutter du comptoir ébréché. Reid savait pertinemment que les relations sexuelles qu'il eut avec Morgan pouvaient faire ressortir certaines émotions. Son corps créait des hormones qui lui donnaient la sensation d'attachement pour son partenaire sexuel. C'était simplement de la biologie. Il le savait mais c'était une chose de le lire dans un bouquin et c'était autre chose de le vivre. Il était confus. Idéalement, il aurait été en mesure de parler sérieusement à Morgan de ce qu'il ressentait…Alex, il se sentait mal en pensant à lui. Il fallait mettre un terme à cette folie. Il voulait y mettre fin. Peut-être une dernière fois, puis il dirait à Morgan qu'il souhaitait arrêter. C'est ridicule, il exagérait. Il n'allait pas laisser son corps triompher de son esprit comme n'importe quel homme lambda.

Il nettoyait la cuisine pendant qu'il réfléchissait sur ses meilleures options quand son téléphone émit deux bips.

Il s'agissait d'un texto de Morgan. _« Je passe te prendre dans une heure. Sois prêt. »_ Il se rendit dans sa chambre.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, il sentit une explosion de papillonnement dans son estomac. Il s'assit sur son lit les nerfs en ébullition. Etait-ce vraiment ce soir ? Il savait que Morgan aimait faire les choses lentement lorsqu'il l'appréciait. Cet apprentissage l'avait aidé à mettre un terme à certaine de ses inhibitions même s'il était encore terrifié par l'idée de se donner entièrement. Il était incroyablement sous tension.

Etait-ce le moment ? Une demi-heure s'était écoulée. Morgan serait bientôt là. Cela ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps. Il voulait paraître confiant, séduisant mais ses vêtements n'avaient rien de sexy. Il se regarda dans le miroir du couloir. Il se trouvait trop pâle, les yeux trop brillants, et ses boucles étaient trop indomptables. Courir se changer, retourner la chambre à la recherche de vêtement n'avait servi à rien, il ne ressemblait pas un top model. Tant pis, il ferait avec.

Un coup à la porte fit courir à toute vitesse le sang dans ses veines. Il déglutit nerveusement puis alla ouvrir la porte. Morgan était incroyable dans son pull-over ajusté qui dessinait le contour de ses muscles, il portait aussi un pantalon noir serré sur ses cuisses puissantes. Reid le fixait sans réaction.

« Spence, tu pourrais arrêter de baver, nous devons y aller. »

Spencer rougit d'embarras. « Je vais juste aller prendre mon manteau. » dit-il en se précipitant dans la chambre. « Il t'as appelé Spence, pas mon ange. » se dit Reid en entrant dans la chambre. « Qu'est-ce ça voulait dire ? » se demanda-t-il inquiet. Il avait nettement préféré lorsque Morgan l'avait appelé mon ange. Il était obsédé. Peut-être que Morgan le lui dirait de nouveau ce soir. Reid prit son téléphone, Alex pourrait appeler, puis il hésita. Il avait bien vu que Morgan détestait ça. La dernière fois, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de considération pour Morgan. Et puis ce soir, il voulait juste être avec lui sans distraction. Tout d'un coup il ressentit de la culpabilité. « Suis-je infidèle ? »

« Pretty Boy dépêche-toi. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit. » Reid éteint son portable, puis il le rangea dans le tiroir de la commode, hors de sa vue.

Le silence dans le taxi était pesant. Morgan avait l'air détendu, il ferma les yeux en s'appuyant sur la banquette. « Pourquoi il a l'air si détendu ? Alors que moi je suis au bord de l'explosion. » Pensa Reid. Il transpirait à grosse goutte, il espérait que son déodorant ne le lâcherait pas. Une main lui saisit les genoux pour faire cesser les tapotements nerveux et incessant sur le plancher de la voiture. Une chaleur parcouru ses cuisses et chatouilla sur son aine, puis jusqu'à son sexe. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Des dents aiguisées ont mordillés sa lèvre inférieure en le taquinant, l'enfonçant dans une bouche chaude. La tête de Reid tourna. Il étouffa ses gémissements. Le chauffeur les regardait dans le rétroviseur sans la moindre honte.

Morgan s'écarta pour signaler qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Reid dégringola hors de la voiture en se protégeant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. « Où sommes-nous ? » Morgan régla le taxi en riant discrètement, puis il se tourna vers Reid.

« Fais-moi confiance. »

Morgan lui prit la main et le conduisit dans une ruelle sombre, devant une porte noire. Il donna trois coups. Reid était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Une petite lucarne sur la porte s'ouvrit. Morgan montra une carte, Reid était intrigué. Il trouvait se rendez-vous clandestin existant comme s'il était en mission d'espionnage ou quelque chose du genre.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour les laisser entrer. Reid vit un homme à l'apparence d'un grizzly sur le seuil. Il remarqua que Morgan affichait un sourire ironique. « Pourrais-tu t'écarter ? »

« Cette fois, j'ai emmené un ami. » Morgan lui sourit en retour provoquant un nœud à l'estomac de Reid. « Dr Spencer Reid voici Nico propriétaire de ce bel établissement. » Dit Morgan.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Dr Reid. » dit Nico. Spencer hocha la tête à Morgan. « J'ai préparé spécialement quelque chose pour toi. Tu vas apprécier. » Dit Nico à Morgan.

« Merci mec. »

Reid ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant autour de lui lorsque Morgan le traina derrière lui. Le hall menait sur une grande salle avec une musique de fond douce, les lumières stroboscopiques clignotante. La plus part des femmes travaillant ici étaient nues. Les allaient et venaient entre les tables de jeux sans complexe. Leurs corps couvert de paillettes scintillaient. Il y avait des cages noires suspendues au plafond dans lesquels des femmes et des hommes magnifique se balançaient de droite à gauche en simulant des coïts. Reid voulait tout voir mais Morgan l'emmena hors de la pièce.

« Est-ce le maire ? » murmura-t-il tout bas.

« Gardes la tête baissée. » lui grogna Morgan avant d'enfoncer sa carte dans une fente dissimulée, puis il se dépêcha d'entrer dans une autre salle en trainant Reid. Ils étaient dans une autre pièce décorer avec goût où il y avait des portes régulièrement espacées. Occasionnellement s'échappaient derrière ses portes fermées des gémissements et des grognements. Reid rougit en prenant conscience de ce qui se passait derrière.

« Est-ce une maison de mauvaise réputation ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mauvaise réputation ! Oh, tu es trop mignon. » Riait Morgan. « Relax Pretty boy, c'est tout à fait légal. Nico a des amis haut placé. Ils aiment s'amuser en toute discrétion, c'est pour ça que cet endroit existe.

« Mais qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici ? » Persista Reid. Il avait du mal à parler.

« Je fais une expérience. » Dit Morgan en arrêtant de se coller à Reid et en le pressant contre le mur. « Je veux confirmer une théorie… en tâtant le terrain. Tu dois être fière de moi. »

Reid essaya de calmer sa peur. Jamais Morgan ne lui ferrait de mal. « Quel genre d'expérience ? »

« Je veux savoir si tu es totalement burrito ou si parfois tu aimes bien te faire quelques taco de temps en temps. Je ne serai pas un bon professeur si je ne t'aidai pas à découvrir la vérité sur toi même. » Expliqua Morgan.

« Oh, voilà une de tes professeurs ce soir. Elle s'appelle Leilani. » Morgan se dirigea au côté d'une femme grande et mince. Il fixait ses grands yeux verts quoiqu'il fût attiré par la grosse poitrine de la jeune femme qui débordait de son soutien-gorge incrusté de joyaux. « Je sais combien tu aimes les blondes. » lui dit Morgan.

Tout à coup Reid eut l'expression qu'il manquait d'air. Que faisait-il ? Il essaya de combattre la panique qui commençait à s'emparer de lui. « Reid ? » dit Morgan en soutenant son regard. « Je serai avec toi tout le temps. Si tu ne veux pas, il suffit de dire que tu souhaites tout arrêter et nous sortons d'ici. Ça va ? »

Reid hocha la tête même si cela était une source d'inquiétude mais il avait demandé à apprendre. Il ne lui restait qu'à suivre.

La pièce était très belle. Un canapé lit tout de rouge. Il y avait un éclairage tamisé, plusieurs seaux contenant des bouteilles de champagne, et des plateaux de nourriture placer à des endroits stratégiques. Au milieu de toute cette opulence, trois femmes se tortillaient de haut en bas des barres de stripteases fixés au sol. Il y avait des peaux nues, des seins dodus, des mamelons durs qui l'hypnotisèrent. Morgan entoura son bras autour de Reid et le tira vers lui. « Alors tu aimes ? »

Reid respira. « Oui. » marmonna-t-il. Sa gorge était sèche. Reid tomba sur le sofa entre les cuisses écartées et le torse dur de Morgan. En voyant ce spectacle, Reid était presque qu'au bord de l'excitation.

« Du calme, mon petit génie. » Morgan essayait de l'amadouer lorsqu'une fille se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux. « Tu ne veux certainement pas manquer ton premier lap dance. »

La cravate de Reid fut enlevée, puis sa chemise fut déboutonnée. Une des filles commença son show. Morgan retenait ses mains, mais il donna un coup de langue dans cou de Reid. Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher. C'était la plus douce des tortures.

« Allons à l'étage. » Morgan tira la tête de Reid en arrière et attrapa sa bouche dans un long et profond baisé. « Je vais te faire l'amour. » murmura-t-il.

« Restons plutôt ici. » souffla Reid.

« Désolé chéri, pas de sexe dans cette salle. Maintenant choisis en une. » Dit-il en lui désignant les danseuses.

Quel était le protocole à suivre dans ce genre de situation. Reid haleta. « Est-ce un test ? » pensa Reid.

« Tu veux Leilani. » dit Morgan, il l'avait compris facilement. « Tu n'as pas arrêté de la fixer. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Virgin**

**Chapitre 5. **

Morgan emmena Reid dans la chambre du haut faiblement éclairé, puis il le jeta sur le grand lit. Morgan se déshabilla lentement, les yeux bruns de Spencer observaient chacun de ses gestes avec stupéfaction. À genou au-dessus du jeune homme, Morgan lui caressa les cheveux puis le visage et l'embrassa. Leurs langues humides et chaudes s'entremêlèrent. « Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » Souffla-t-il.

Reid se contenta de hocher la tête incapable de dire un seul mot. Le métis s'écarta du jeune homme et s'allongea sur le lit en mettant ses bras musclés derrière sa tête pour profiter du spectacle.

Leilani se pavanait en ondulant des hanches devant Reid qui eut le souffle coupé en le voyant. Son corps svelte et pailleté scintillait à chaque pas. Ses tétons rouges se balançaient au rythme de sa poitrine ferme. Une musique exotique envahit la chambre lorsqu'elle commença à danser. Reid pouvait sentir Morgan à côté de lui. Il voulait tant que Morgan le touche mais il ne savait pas comment le lui demander. Il n'avait pas été préparé à ça. Elle enleva le peu de vêtement qu'elle portait. Oh mon dieu ! Spencer avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui se déroulait dans cette chambre. Un bout de tissu incrusté de pierreries le frappa au visage. Il regarda vers elle.

« Oh seigneur ! Oh seigneur ! » Répéta-t-il. Elle se tenait complètement nu devant lui. D'un coup il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

« M…Mo…Mor…gan ! »

« Relax gamin, je suis là. »

Elle marcha à quatre pattes sur le lit. Elle tendit la main et lui saisit son membre puis commença à le caresser doucement. Il gémit et s'abandonna complètement. Elle effleura ses lèvres sur son membre chaud. Elle balança ses cheveux sur le côté en un geste sensuelle et Spencer grogna plus fort lorsqu'elle captura son sexe avec sa bouche.

« Morgan…Derek. » Gémit Spencer. « S'il te plait… » Il gémit de nouveau quand Leilani commença à faire des va et vient. Morgan s'avança jusqu'à Reid et attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser chaud et rugueux puis il s'écarta.

Morgan trouvait ça existant de voir Spencer se tortiller dans tous les sens sur le lit quand les boucles blondes de la jeune femme allaient et venaient sur ses cuisses. Morgan les regardait en action mais malgré l'excitation il couvait aussi une immense colère.

« Est-ce à ça qu'il ressemble lorsqu'il se dévergonde avec son petit ami. » se demanda Morgan.

Elle grimpa sur les genoux de Spencer en califourchon. Elle glissa doucement le préservatif sur son membre, puis elle l'attira contre elle et se mit à bouger lentement les hanches. Reid était brûlant. Il caressa la peau douce de Leilani de ses doigts pâles et agiles. Reid n'arrêtait pas d'haleter en dessous de la jeune femme qui accélérait de plus en plus vite le mouvement.

* * *

Reid tremblait tout au long du chemin du retour. Son esprit était en ébullition. Il était submergé par ce qui venait de se passer ce soir. C'était jusqu'ici l'expérience la plus terriblement érotique de toute sa vie. Spencer trouvait que Morgan avait été incroyable.

Le taxi accéléra silencieusement dans la rue luisante de gouttes de pluie. Le monde extérieur semblait si flou à Spencer. Il était confronté à tant de variable inconnu. Au départ il voulait avoir plus d'expérience au niveau sexuel pour ne pas décevoir son petit-ami Alex mais aujourd'hui il était perdu dans une mer de confusion et d'émotion contradictoire.

Les deux hommes finirent par rentrée et se couchèrent.

Morgan prit la main de Spencer. Ses lèvres chaudes l'embrassèrent Spencer sur le front en le tirant plus près de lui. « Tu penses encore à ça ? »

Morgan avait bougé Reid sur le grand lit en tirant la couverture vers lui. Il était inquiet. Reid n'avait rien dit depuis leur départ du club de Nico. Il était recroquevillé en s'accrochant au bord du lit. Peut-être qu'il était simplement épuisé avec la nuit qu'il a eu. Morgan avait orchestré cette nuit avec cruauté. Il avait voulu se venger, et maintenant il avait dépouillé Reid de sa virginité de la pire des façons. Il se leva et se refugia dans la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Se lamentai-t-il en se tenant debout devant le lavabo. Il lava son visage. Il pouvait à peine se regarder dans le miroir. « Je le veux que pour moi seul. » se l'avoua-t-il.

Morgan ressentit le besoin de rentrer chez lui, être un peu avec Clooney et attendre que son monde redevienne à la normale, mais pourtant le dégout de soi fut rapidement remplacé par l'excitation lorsqu'il repensa au plaisir qu'il avait ressenti en regardant Spencer ce soir. Il sortit de la salle de bain sans faire de bruit et referma la porte. Le petit génie avait besoin de dormir.

« Morgan ? »

« Mince ! » Pensa-t-il. « Oui ? » Il se tourna et vit les yeux du jeune homme fixés sur lui.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Dit-il. C'était à contre cœur qu'il se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit tandis que Spencer se releva et reposa son dos sur les oreilles moelleux. Des taches colorées ont retenu l'attention de Morgan. Reid était le seul garçon de plus de douze ans qui portait encore un pyjama avec des imprimés de vaisseau spatial. Il avait l'air vachement jeune là-dedans.

« Pourquoi m'avoir emmené dans cet endroit. Ne te méprends pas cette nuit était incroyable mais totalement inutile. »

Morgan reposa sa tête contre ses mains en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il ne voulait pas à voir cette conversation mais il avait franchi tant de ligne. Peut-être qu'il fallait mettre un terme à ce petit jeu avant d'aller trop loin.

« Morgan ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à ses motivations. Bien sûr il avait une douzaine de raison débile qui s'étaient effondrées dans le néant. Tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche. « Si nous étions ensemble, je voudrais être sûr… »

Reid se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils avec une expression de confusion sur le visage. « Être sûr à quel sujet ? »

« Eh bien si nous sortions ensemble, j'aurais aimé savoir s'il y a un avenir possible entre nous. Je ne voudrais pas que dix ans plus tard tu te réveilles en ayant des regrets. » Morgan posa son menton dans sa paume. « Il fallait que tu sois sûr de vouloir être avec une femme ou non, maintenant tu peux prendre une décision éclairé pour être avec ton ami. Ainsi pas de regret. »

Reid fixa Morgan un long moment. « Je ne souhaite plus répéter ce genre de chose. Je sais ce que je veux et je n'aurai pas de regret. »

« Il veut Alex ce bâtard chanceux. » Pensa Morgan.

« Reste avec moi. » Murmura Spencer. « Je ne veux pas être seul. » Morgan voulait refuser mais quand cela venait du petit génie il n'avait plus de volonté. « OK ! » Dit-il en s'allongeant près de Spencer. Il enlaça le jeune homme entre ses bras en partageant le même oreiller. Il n'avait jamais été aussi content que en ce moment.

« Bonne nuit mon ange. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: voici la suite.**

**Virgin.**

**Chapitre 6.**

L'équipe voyageait en jet pour rentrer après s'être rendu dans une petite ville d'Amérique à cause d'une nouvelle affaire. C'était une petite communauté prospère à la frontière de l'Utah où sévissait un violeur en série. Il avait fallu quatre jours aux agents du FBI pour attraper le suspect, un lycéen paumé qui s'attaquait aux gens pour se venger de sa vie merdique.

Reid jeta un œil par le hublot. Les nuages défilaient sous ses yeux pendant que le soleil envoyait des rayons rouge orangé les colorés. Ce spectacle de couleur magnifique n'arrivait pas à retenir bien longtemps son attention. A chaque fois il jetait des coups d'œil furtif à l'agent Morgan. Son collègue était affalé sur le siège en face de lui. Il écoutait de la musique les yeux fermés comme à son habitude. Reid frotta dans son épaule en grimaçant de douleur. Il gigota sur son siège en cherchant une position plus confortable.

Morgan bougea comme s'il pouvait entendre les pensées lascives de Reid. Il écarta les cuisses devant lui. Ne contrôlant plus ses pulsions, Reid se précipita dans la cabine de toilette. Il n'avait pas besoin que Morgan le voit dans cet état. Il prit son temps. Il passa un peu d'eau froide sur sa figure, puis réarrangea les serviettes. Il était reconnaissant que la cabine de toilette du jet privé soit plus grande que sur les vols commerciaux.

Il eut des coups insistant contre la porte. Reid savait que c'était Morgan. Il avait peur que le bruit finisse par réveiller les autres qui dormaient dans chaque coin du jet. Il déverrouilla la porte puis s'appuya contre le lavabo comme si chaque molécule qui composait son corps serait perdue si Morgan osait le toucher.

« Arrêtes de penser. » Se dit-il. « Je vais bien…un peu. » Ajouta-t-il pour se rassurer.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien. » Constata Morgan.

« Tu veux m'aider ? Alors que dirais-tu de porter des vêtements moins serré ! » Dit-il. « Ce t-shirt qui doit te trancher littéralement les bras doit aussi ralentir le flux sanguin jusqu'à ton cerveau. »

« Pretty boy, tu te sens bien ? » Le sourire suffisant de Morgan pouvait à peine cacher le désir qui brulait en Reid. Pourquoi il était seul à lutter ? Peut-être parce qu'il s'était réveillé en pensant qu'un nouveau chapitre dans sa relation avec Morgan avait débuté et qu'il avait constaté que celui-ci était partie sans lui laisser un mot. Rien.

« Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi. Ça me rend dingue. » Dit Spencer.

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, c'est le même ton que tu utilises pour interroger les suspects. »

« Chéri, je n'essaie pas de te faire te sentir mal. Que puis-je faire ?»

« Rien. » Dit-il. Reid fit un pas en arrière lorsque Morgan s'avança vers lui. « Ne me touches pas. »

Morgan ignora les protestations de Reid en le serrant dans ses bras pour le maintenir en place. « Je t'ai attrapé. »

Spencer ressentait une grande détresse. « Je n'aime pas me sentir comme ça. » Se plaignit-il.

« Te sentir comme quoi ? » Dit Morgan en commençant à faire courir ses mains sur le dos, les fesses et les cuisses de Reid.

Trop naïf pour jouer au petit jeu de Morgan, il n'hésita pas à dire ce qui lui passait réellement par la tête. « Je n'arrive plus à respirer lorsque tu ne me touches pas. »

Morgan sourit méchamment. Il poussa le nez de Reid et l'embrassa lentement. Reid lui rendit son baisé avec douceur en priant que Morgan en veuille plus.

Il gémit doucement lorsqu'il se pencha en mettant ses mains autour du cou de Morgan pour se rapprocher.

« Tu veux uniquement de moi. » Dit Morgan avec un arrogant sourire sur ses lèvres qui étaient pressés contre ceux de Spencer. « Je peux te donner tous ce dont tu as besoin. » Dit-il en débouclant la ceinture de Reid et puis il fit glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches. Reid rougit lorsque Morgan mit sa main dans son boxer. Reid haleta.

« Ce n'est pas aussi bon lorsque je…quand je le fais. » Balbutia-t-il.

« Quand tu te touches ? »

Il hocha la tête. Il avait honte de l'admettre.

Il trouvait que Morgan était trop doux, il voulait qu'il soit plus énergique.

« Je pense à toi aussi. » Dit Morgan en attrapant de nouveau les lèvres de Reid. « Écartes les jambes. » Souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Reid tressaillit puis il se retourna. Il baissa la tête en saisissant fermement le lavabo. Sa vision était floue. Il aurait dû se sentir humilié, indigné mais il se contenta d'obéir. « Touches-moi. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Je t'imagine penché de cette manière dans la salle de briefing et tout le monde me regarde te transformer en la petite salope que tu es. » Les mots de Morgan résonnèrent violement en Reid. « Est-ce que tu vas me supplier avec ta bouche dégoûtante ? Supplies-moi de ne pas arrêter. »

« Ne t'arrêtes pas. »

Morgan enroula sa grande main autour du cou de Reid jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux. Leurs regards croisèrent dans le miroir. Spencer trouvait que Morgan ressemblait à un dieu qui lui exigeait son obéissance la plus totale.

Reid à incliné la tête en exposant son cou aux lèvres de Morgan. Il ferma les yeux en gémissant. Morgan fit glisser sa main jusqu'aux fesses de Reid pour taquiner l'endroit caché de la vue de tous.

Morgan enfonça le bout de son doigt à l'intérieur de Reid à plusieurs reprises.

« S'il te plait. » Murmura Reid.

« S'il te plait qui ? »

« S'il te plait Derek, je crois que je vais venir. » Gémit Spencer.

« Tu es à moi, n'est-ce pas bébé ? Dis-le-moi. »

« Je suis à toi. »

« Tu te sens bien… » Dit Morgan en enlevant son doigt. Il voulait prendre son temps. « Souhaites-tu que je te prennes là toute suite ? »

« Oui. »

Morgan attrapa les hanches de Reid et le tira vers lui puis le pénétra. Il débuta des mouvements de va et vient. Reid gigota pour rectifier la position de Morgan. Il étouffa ses petits cris de plaisir. Il eut des frissons dans chaque terminaison nerveuse. Il gémit lorsque Morgan accéléra la cadence. L'odeur sucrée de Reid transporta Morgan au bord de la jouissance. Il saisit durement les cuisses de Reid en laissant des marques rouges. Au bout de quelques instants, Morgan finit par jouir.


End file.
